Weaving Feathery Webs
by Sassssyyy
Summary: Ciel hired Cordelia to be his personal tutor, she hits it off with everybody. Even Sebastian is showing some interest in her. Everything is seemingly perfect... until the Trancys come over for a visit. Alois is too polite, and Claude eye-rapes her. Both Sebastian and Claude are too perfect, and Cordelia must choose what demon she wants: Michaelis or Faustus. Claude X OCX Sebastian
1. C1: Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor

Hiya, guys! I've been wanting to make a Kuroshitsuji fanfic for quite some time now, but I never really had a good idea, and to be honest? I still don't right now, and I'm just rolling with the punches. (I have no idea why I just typed that; it made little to no sense.) And anyway, on to your sappy story!

-Ooh, wait! I'm forgetting something…. What was it?…. Oh, yeah! DISCLAIMER! Okay, _now_ to your sappy story!

* * *

><p>"Today, we have Jasmine Dragon Tears Green Tea, Young Master." I stated, plastering a smile on my face for the Young Master. I placed the cup and saucer in front of him.<p>

He was reading his newspaper. He peeked around it and frowned. "Continue."

Now, it was my turn to frown. "I don't understand, Young Master. Continue what?" I asked politely.

Now, Ciel folded up his paper and put it down. "Continue with the refreshment menu. Surely this tea isn't all you made?" He sounded frustrated. "Where's my sweet?"

Now, it made sense. "Because of this particular tea's extreme sweetness, you have no need for a sweet. It is a sweet in its own." I reported.

Ciel nearly growled. "Nonsense. Fetch me my sweet. I can handle the sugar."

"No, Young Master." I replied, enjoying his desperation.

"I want something sweet!" Now, Ciel did growl.

"You have your tea. I insist you have nothing else. It is quite unhealthy, Young-." I continued.

"Fine!" He snapped, annoyed. He lifted the beautifully decorated teacup to his small lips. He sipped the tea carefully, so as not to burn himself. I smiled as his royal blue eyes widened slightly in delight. It was saccharine. He shook his head and blinked twice. Very saccharine.

"The schedule for today?" Ciel squeaked. I almost laughed aloud. The amount sugar in the tea had caused his voice lose its normal bass. Whatever little bass it had in the first place.

"I believe you said something of interviewing candidates for the new position of personal tutor." I smiled him.

Ciel groaned quietly. "Oh, yes, there was that bit of business. How soon will they be here?" His voice had returned to normal.

I straightened my back and kept smiling "Oh, they should be here in-."

The door burst open and Finny came charging in with a huge grin on his sweet face. "We have company, Sebastian!"

I dusted my hands together to rid myself of an imaginary speck of dirt and turned back to Ciel. "I believe that might be them."

"Yes, I believe so." Ciel stood up and brushed his hands down his outfits twice. "I'm finished here. Clean this up."

I bowed, placing my gloved hand on the spot of where a heart would have beat strongly. "Yes, My Lord." I lifted the cup and saucer, placed it back on the tea tray and rolled it to stop in front of Finny.

"Do try not to break this, Finny. The Young Master is rather fond of that particular set. And do not run. You are likely to trip."

Finny saluted me and took the tray. "Yes, sir!" He grabbed the handles of the tray and broke in a run out the door.

Ciel thumbed his temples. "I could have sworn you told him not to run…"

I smiled again. "Back to more important matters, are you quite ready, Young Master?"

Ciel reached out his hand. I knew what he wanted. A second, his newspaper was back in front of him. "Yes, I think so. Send them in one by one."

"Yes, Young Master." I bowed.

I walked downstairs, observing the state of the manor. It was crisp, as it should have been. Surprising, actually. Where was the Idiot Trio? And Tanaka?

As if summoned, Bard and Finny came out of the back. I narrowed my eyes at them in warning. They turned, ran back in, and slammed the door shut. I would have to talk to them about that later. But, first, the guests. I dragged my hand through my hair, ruffling it a bit and walked to the doorway. There was a slight bit of chatter outside, muffled by the heavy mahogany. I opened the door. The chattering died down.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate." I bowed politely, grinning widely.

-Switch of POV-

We were greeted by a man clad entirely in black. His skin was chalky pale. He actually had the same pallor of some corpses. His dark clothes and grayish tinted skin contrasted with his blood-red eyes. Aside from his choice of coloring, he had features the put The David's to shame. His face was created wholly of hard curves and sharp angles. The entire effect was quite pleasing to the eye.

He beamed at us. His smile was strange. Normally, when an attractive male smiled, one would think of beautiful things and everything good in the world. Looking at this butler's grin had the opposite effect. Instead of the sweet, passionate kisses, tender skin, and excessive cuddles that would normally be thought of, dirty images of rough lip-locks, loud scream and moans, and rocking beds entered my head.

I shook my head furiously, my face red as an apple. My breathing had gotten shaky and I struggled to regain the proper amount of oxygen back into my lungs.

"The Young Master will see you now." I almost fainted at the sound of his voice. It was deep and smoky. Very deep. No one should sound like that unless they wanted to be raped every other second.

The butler pulled out a list, from seemingly nowhere. "First, Lady Mildred of Barnsley. Please approach."

A tall woman with light white-pink hair walked up, seemingly shy. Her entire face was hot pink. So, I wasn't the only one here who thought the butler was hot. She put her arm through his, just as proper young lady should.

The butler looked down at their entwined arms and looked back to Mildred, his forehead creased in confusion. He raised one graceful eyebrow. Mildred must have realized his shock and attempted to snatch her arm back, her face redder than ever. But, the confusion vanished from his face and he held on to her arm fast. Then he smiled at her directly. She stumbled and looked down. That smile again. It wasn't even directed towards me and I staggered too.

"I shall return shortly." The butler called over his shoulder. Then he and Mildred disappeared into the mansion.

As soon as the doors closed silently, everyone exploded into louds whispers and squeals.

"Oh, my god!" exclaimed one girl with dark blue hair and brown eyes. "He was so cute!"

"So gorgeous!" a second girl corrected.

"I couldn't breathe! Mildred sure is lucky. She was holding him!" said a blonde woman.

"What do you think, Cordelia?" asked a light green haired girl, poking me in the side.

I shrugged. "He is very…..attractive. But I did not come here looking for a man to ogle at. I'm here for a job. The young earl might need me."

The girls sighed dreamily at the mention of the little lord. The rumors of his unrivaled beauty were a high note in gossip these days.

"I wonder if he's as pretty as the rumors say!" says a one of my closest friends named Illisabella.

"Even if he is, once again, I am here for a job. I do not wish to stand around and ogle neither Earl Ciel Phantomhive nor his gorgeous butler, no matter tempting it may be." I said firmly.

"While, I thank you for the compliment, My Lady, I must question if that is or isn't the truth." A smoky voice laughed behind me.

I squeaked in terror and jumped three feet in the air. The butler was standing behind me, a wide huge stuck on his face.

"I-I-! Uh, well-!" I stammered uneasily.

The butler's grin grew twice in size. "I certainly hope your normal speech patterns are not this unsophisticated."

My face grew red, in both anger and humiliation. "They most certainly are not!" I exclaimed.

"What a relief." He breathed, still grinning _that_ smile.

Mildred appeared behind him.

I peeked around him. "Mildred! What are you doing here? Are you finished already?"

She nodded mutely, her eyes seeming a bit dazed.

"Oh, yes! I need a Lady Illisabella of Camborne." The butler called.

Illisabella smoothed her skirts and strode up to him, sliding her arm through his. Together, they walked inside.

My face was burning. My breathing patterns had become uneven and I hyperventilated a little. My god, that was embarrassing! I focused on breathing in and out as the man came out and went back in asking for girls.

"Lady Cordelia of Camborne." I stood up, ran my fingers through my faded dark red hair and carefully approached him, trying hard not to trip over my new heels.

When I reached him, and he saw who I was, he grinned widely. Then he offered his arm. I hesitated and then-.

"No, thank you, sir." I said, still a little miffed from his accusation of stupidity earlier.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"I can walk on my own without support." I argued.

"I must insist, Lady Cordelia. You see, I couldn't help but notice how carefully you step, as if not to trip." He unsheathed _that_ smile again.

I scowled at him, sliding my arm through his awaiting one. I hated being wrong.

He grinned back.

The doors opened and we passed over the threshold. The mansion's interior was just as beautiful as its exterior.

"This way, My Lady." The butler said, softly. He led me upstairs and around a corner, up to a brown oak door.

"The Young Master is in here, waiting. Please do try not to upset him; he is already on edge as it is." Once I nodded, he knocked lightly on the door. "Young Master? May we enter?"

A young voice from inside answered. "Come in."

The butler opened the door and pulled me in after him. I gasped. The rumors were right. Ciel Phantomhive's beauty was unrivaled and unlike any other. Flowing, gray hair rested in his face. His royal blue eye was laced with annoyance. An eyepatch covered his other eye, and it somehow made him look more regal. But how could a child be regal?

I remember my manners and curtsied. Ciel's eyebrow rose. Had none of the others done this for him?

"Sebastian, close the door." His voice was a tender one, yet it had a strong firmness to it that I liked.

The butler, Sebastian, apparently, shut the door behind him. Then he was standing behind the earl.

Ciel laced his fingers underneath his chin and rested his elbows on the desk, leaning forward. I twitched.

"Please, sit down and let us begin." He stated gesturing towards an exquisite armchair facing his desk.

-Switch POV-

Cordelia sat down, pulling her dress forward, and crossing her rather slender ankles.

"Your name?" Ciel asked beginning immediately.

"Cordelia Esther Marguerite DeLarge." she answered.

"Your age?"

"I am of two decades and four years." she replied, honestly.

Ciel paused in his questions. Then he continued. "Your birthplace?"

"I am Cordelia Esther Marguerite DeLarge of Camborne."

"What do you teach?" he asked. Leaning forward on his elbows.

Cordelia's body jerked. "Song, dance, literature, foreign languages, dietary habits etiquette-."

"Wait," Ciel interrupted. "What languages?"

Visibly, repressing a twitch, Cordelia responded, "French, German, Italian, Russian, Latin-."

"Latin?" Ciel inserted again. "Impressive."

She shuddered.

"Have you any medical problems?" Ciel shot next.

"Yes, earl. I have asthma, and allergies." Her bright green eyes smiled.

"What are you allergic to?" He said, tilting his head.

"Pollen, seafood, and stupidity." She grinned.

I coughed. When Cordelia glanced at me, I was smiling.

Ciel snorted. "I see. Have you a problem with your nerves?"

Cordelia's smile vanished. "No, My Lord. Why do you ask?"

Ciel raised his brow higher.

"If it's alright with you, Young Earl Phantomhive, may I know the origin of your curiosity." she added quickly.

"You keep jumping. Why is that?" I ask suddenly. Her jumping habits were amusing, but distracting. Every time she jumped, her shapely bosom bounced slightly as well.

The Young Master cut his eyes at me, but turned back to her in curiosity.

To our surprise, Cordelia, flushed. "It's just… I teach etiquette. And yours, Lord Phantomhive …with all due respect, yours is less than perfect."

My eyes widened and I choked back a snicker. Excellent.

Ciel only nodded. "How observant you are. And you're not afraid to tell the truth, no matter what consequences I might inflict on you. What do you think, Sebastian?"

I cleared my face. "Lady Cordelia seems to be very honest. She has a good name. She is focused on work. She appears physically fit. Excellent credentials. Her health seems well, with the exception of a few minor problems. I think she would fit the job, Young Master." I answered.

"Well, in that case," Ciel stood up and shook Cordelia's hand. "Lady Cordelia, welcome to the Phantomhive staff."

* * *

><p>Well, that's all for today! For a continuation, I need five reviews. Have you checked out "Boys Just Wanna Have Fun", or "The Maoh in Ouran Academy"? Pretty good, apparently. Okay, that's all, Twa-la!<p> 


	2. C1: Fitting In

I sighed.

"Young Master, please don't be discouraged. Let's try it again." I smiled weakly at him.

Ciel frowned, his cheeks bright red with embarrassment. "Very well."

My feeble smile became an admiring one. Although I had sworn to myself that I wasn't here to ogle, it certainly was one of the benefits. Ciel Phantomhive had to be the prettiest boy I had ever seen. With his fluffy hair, and eyes that matched the heirloom on his finger, he was a boy to envy. I, myself did not believe myself to possess such loveliness.

And speaking of loveliness...

I forced myself not to look at the tall man standing silently in the corner. I focused on my pupil.

"I'll say it again. Listen carefully." I began speaking fluent French. "_How may I make your acquaintance?_"

Ciel breathed deeply. "_Can I take your food today, ma'am?_"

I rubbed my temples. Switching over to Russian, I cursed in annoyance. "_Damn it, this child may be cute, but he's hopeless."_

The man in the corner could no longer hold his peace. He laughed softly.

I flushed in humiliation. Sticking to Russian, I spoke directly to him. " _Can you understand me?_"

He frowned at me. "Excuse me?"

So, he didn't get it. Why was he laughing?

Ciel quivered, irritated due to his lack to knowledge. " Lady DeLarge? Am I correct in assuming that wasn't right?"

I turned my attention back Ciel. "Well, it was grammatically correct. But no, that wasn't what I said."

Ciel groaned. "Merde."

I rapped him sharply across the hand. "Focus on the non-swearing words, why don't you?"

Ciel looked surprised to have been struck. He looked at the butler, as if he expected him to do something.

The butler stared right back, smiling.

Ciel sighed. "Let's take a break. Sebastian, bring us something to eat. We'll be eating in here."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord." He turned and walked out.

An awkward silence broke out the second the door closed behind him. Ciel rubbed his hand absentmindedly.

"Um, I'll go help him." I squirmed uncomfortably.

"By all means. Of course, you know he doesn't need help?" Ciel waved his other hand at me.

"Yes, Young Master. I know that." I got up and left the room, where I breathed in relief.

Now, where is the kitchen?

I began walking around, looking for any sign of a kitchen or dining room.

Nothing.

Suddenly, there was a large crash. A babyish wailing followed.

I gasped and lifting my skirts higher than was deemed appropriate, I walked as fast as I could in my shoes.

The noise came from the garden. A young boy sat on the ground, bawling loudly. He was a cute boy of about fourteen. He had sunshine for hair and his cheeks were rosy. He held a bundle of roses in one hand and next to him a statue of a horse lying, broken, toppled over.

I rushed towards him. "Honey, look at me. Are you alright?"

He stopped crying loudly and looked at me. "I didn't mean to break the statue! I was trying to pick some flowers for the centerpiece! Now, Mister Sebastian will yell at me."

"Never mind that. Are you hurt anywhere?" I lifted his arm and turned it, checking for any injuries.

"No, but Mister Sebastian will yell at me!" He wailed.

"Nonsense. He will understand." I pulled him to his feet and dusted off his clothes. No visible injuries.

I, then proceeded to inspect the statue. It was broken beyomd repair. I lifted a piece with difficulty. It was immensely heavy.

"How did you manage to-?"

"Aw, look at what you did, Finny!" A rough voice came from behind me. There stood a man with yellow hair and a cigarette in his mouth. "You'd better do something about that."

The boy, Finny apparently, rushed to the man and cried into his shirt. "Bard, Mister Sebastian will yell at me. What will I do?"

Bard patted Finny's head. "Nothing now. You better tell him before he finds out on his own. He might be less mad."

"What happened here? I was mopping the floor and I heard a crash, yes, I did." A girl with pink pigtails and glasses with extremely thick lens approached. Maid, I guessed from her clothes.

"Finny broke another statue." Bard pointed at the shattered statue.

Another? As if this was an everyday occurrence.

"Mister Sebastian will give you a triple decker ice cream, yes he will." The girl said. She had a strange way of speaking, as if her voice was forced.

"Excuse me?" I interrupted. "I don't understand. What the big deal? If you explain it was unintentional, won't he understand?"

"Not a chance." Bard answered roughly. "By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Cordelia. I'm the Young Master's new tutor." I bowed respectfully.

Finny stopped bawling again and bowed back. "I'm Finny! I'm the gardener!"

I smiled at him. He was adorable.

The girl bowed too. "I'm Mey-Rin. I'm the maid, yes I am."

I smiled at her too. She was pretty enough, but that 'yes I am' was getting a bit annoying.

Bard didn't bow, but he smiled friendly. "I'm Bard, the cook."

Finny pointed behind Bard to a small old man I hadn't even noticed was there. He sat drinking from a Japanese style cup. "And that's Tanaka."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I beamed at them.

"Goodness, me! Whatever happened here?" came a rich voice I knew all too well.

"I'm sorry!" Finny cried and lept at Sebastian. He sobbed into Sebastian's pants leg.

"What happened?" Sebastian repeated.

"He said he was trying to pick roses for the centerpiece." I spoke for Finny.

Sebastian glanced from me to Finny. "And?"

"And I bumped into it!" Finny finished.

It shattered because...he bumped into it?

Sebastian sighed. "How many times have I told you to mind your way and control your strength?"

Finny looked at Sebastian with puppy eyes.

"Well, there's no helping it now. Pick it up and take it to the basement. I'll see if I can fix it later in my spare time."

What? By himself? Wasn't that a bit of a harsh punishment?

Finny, however, didn't seem to think so. He jumped to his feet and saluted Sebastian. "Yes, sir!"

Then he turned around lifted several pieces at once and began walking away.

I gaped at him, remembering how heavy one piece and been.

Sebastian ignored this amazing feat and turned to Mey-Rin and Bard. "You two. Have you ironed the tablecloth? Have you prepared dinner?"

Mey-Rin flushed. Bard scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"Get to work!" Sebastian commanded.

"Yes, sir!" Bard and Mey-Rin ran off.

"Mister Tanaka, please continue what you are doing." Sebastian spoke to the old man, who smiled and sipped his drink.

Then Sebastian called over to a nearby tree.

"Alright! That's enough hiding!"

I watched in astonishment as a teenaged boy with platinum blonde hair and light yellow eyes peeked from behind the tree.

What was it with attractive people here?!

Sebastian beckoned to him. "Come here. Introduce yourself to our newest member of the Phantomhive household."

The boy stepped out from behind the tree completely. I back away in terror. He had several large snakes wrapped around his body. They hissed as he neared us.

"Hello. Says Emily." Snake spoke in an unnaturally high voice.

Emily?

"Uh...hello..." I stammered, still in shock of the very large reptiles resting comfortably on his shoulders.

"You're really pretty. Says Wilde." Snakes voice changed to a deeper tone. It sounded better with his face.

But who was Emily and Wilde?

"Snake, who is Emily and Wilde?" I asked timidly.

"Hey, don't just ignore us! Says Emily. That's right. Says Ocsar. We're right here. Says Goethe. And we have feelings. Says Wilde." His voice changed with each sentence. From high, to low, then husky, then deep.

Sebastian spoke. "Snake has a habit of speaking through his snakes."

Through his snakes? Oh, I see.

"Hello, Emily, Goethe, Oscar, and Wilde." I forced a smile at the snakes. "Which is which?"

Snake's eyes widened. "No one has ever asked that before. Says Webster."

"Hello to you too Webster." I didn't want to leave anybody out, lest they bite me.

"I'm Webster. Says Webster. I'm Emily. Says Emily. I'm Oscar. Says Oscar. I'm Goethe. Says Goethe. I'm Wilde. Says Wilde." Snake pointed to each snake, which hissed every time he did so.

I leaned closer to the snake he called Wilde. "Well, Wilde, you're a beautiful snake too. One of the prettiest snakes I've ever seen." I hesitantly reached out and rubbed Wilde's head.

Wilde hissed, but it wasn't aggressively. It was a more content sound.

Gaining courage, I actually kissed the top of Wilde's head.

Wilde visibly shuddered.

Snake blushed. "I like her. Says Wilde."

I smiled at Snake. The blush on his cheeks was so...

What the hell?

I touched Snake's cheek. My eyes hadn't deceived me; his skin was scaly. I moved my hand to his lower jaw. Soft as a dove's breast.

"Wow. How unique. Your skin is lovely, Snake." I murmured.

Snake pulled back. The red on his face was very prominent now. "Thank you. Says Webster."

Sebastian cleared his throat.

My hand snapped back. I flushed perhaps more deeply than Snake.

"Snake, go straighten a room for Miss Cordelia." Sebastian ordered.

Snake looked at Sebastian. "She's staying with us? Says Emily."

"Yes, she is." Sebastian answered.

"Okay. Says Webster." Snake walked towards the manor.

He threw a farewell over his shoulder. "Goodbye, Miss Cordelia. Says Goethe."

"You. Miss Cordelia." Sebastian addressed me.

"Yes?" Damn it, don't look him in the face. In the presence of Snake, I had forgotten about the dark beauty beside me.

"Go back to the Young Master. I have prepared a snack for the two of you." Sebastian said.

I had noticed that Sebastian did said most things with a friendly smile. That same smile, that could undo a grown woman's insides.

"Yes, sir."

I hurried away from him, muttering to myself in Russian. "_Sweet baby Jesus..._"

I somehow found my way back to the office.I knocked on Ciel's door.

"Come in." I entered.

Ciel sat reading a newspaper. It looked too old for him.

I sat down, trying to avoid staring too conspicuously.

"Young Master? I have your treat." Sebastian called through the door.

"Bring it in." Ciel folded up the newspaper and put it to the side.

"Today we have Saffron poached pears." He set two plates in front of us.

I swear to the lord above, I almost drooled. It looked positively delicious. And very fattening.

"Accompanied by a mochachino garnished with whipped cream."

Oh, damn! He made coffee! That's not fair!

"Please enjoy."

I carefully picked up my silverware and subtly watched Ciel eat. He swallowed and smiled slightly.

I ate a piece and damn near fainted.

I sipped my drink and didn't touch that tempting delicious pile of calories again.

Ciel noticed. "Are you not enjoying yourself, Miss Cordelia?" He frowned; I'd offended him.

"It's wonderful. But..." I trailed off.

Ciel raised his eyebrow. "But?"

Sebastian smiled at me. He spoke in French. "Do not worry, Miss Cordelia. It's very healthy. You shouldn't gain weight. Please refrain from telling the Young Master that."

I could have kissed him.

I just barely stopped myself from shoveling everything down. But apparently, I still ate too quickly. Ciel eyed me in surprise. Sebastian shook with laughter in the corner.

"So," Ciel began, changing the subject. "How are you adjusting?"

I answered truthfully. "I feel like an outsider. As if I'm missing a certain requirement to qualify to be here."

Ciel smiled. "Rubbish. You're fine the way you are. Just be yourself. You'll find yourself fitting in no time."

After my spirits lifted, we resumed the tutelage. Ciel actually managed a full introduction in French. I could tell he was proud. But he was much too dignified to show it.

"Congratulations, Young Master." I grinned at him.

"Are we done then?" Ciel sighed.

"Yes, for today."

"Then you are dismissed."

I rose my curtsied and reached the doorknob. A gloved hand lightly brushed mine away and opened it for me.

I flinched. He'd shocked me.

"_Goddamn it, that man is going to be the death of me, I swear he will."_ I said under my breath in Russian.

Sebastian laughed lightly. As he closed the door, he spoke back in the same tongue.

_"Then I suggest you take care, Miss Cordelia_."


End file.
